


The King Has An Orange Shadow

by Leonawriter



Series: Kid!Crow [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, kid!Crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack might be good with kids, but that's not normally on such a day-to-day basis.  Unfortunately or not for him, a young boy from Satellite with bright orange hair has attached himself to the once-Duel King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Has An Orange Shadow

Jack did not ask for this.  He might’ve helped the kid out once or twice, but that was nothing to explain why there was a very visible head of orange hair trailing behind him.

He’d already tried to get rid of the kid twice now, and neither time had worked.  He’d even asked Yuusei to do something about it, but the boy had just wandered around the garage until Yuusei stopped listening to Jack explaining how hard life was with a living attachment and started giving an impromptu lesson on mechanics to a five year old.

Carly thought it was  _cute_ , and that was the last he’d talked to her on the matter, because it was not ‘ _cute_ ’.  The kid was in his way, eating their food, which was coming out of their (Yuusei and Kiryu’s, really) pocket.  He could hardly be expected to duel properly with such a hanger-on!  It wasn’t dignified!

And yet those grey eyes would look up at him and he’d just grunt and carry on.

They’d found a pallet for him to sleep on, but the second night he stayed with them Jack was woken up in the middle of the night by movements, by something moving his bed, and in his half-asleep state he almost lashed out before he realised that it was just the kid.  

Ever since then without fail, he’d just migrate to Jack’s room, and no one really felt able to deny him the privilege, even Jack himself.  The most the boy had said about his background was that his parents were dead, that he was from Satellite but had found his way to Neo Domino after the bridge had been built, and that he remembered being eaten by one of the big glowing lines.

Kiryu had looked away at that, although at least he didn’t start avoiding him due to guilt.  Not that he had much time on his hands to do any avoiding in the first place, now that he had two kids of his own after the Crashtown - now Satisfaction town -  fiasco.  He, Nico and West were living nearby now, mostly due to the WRGP getting closer and closer.

So now Jack had an orange-headed shadow that slept in his bed and stole the covers, clung to his coattails, and tended to zone out looking at birds.

“I wanna fly one day!” he said in that rough Satellite-familiar accent, determined that somehow, he would.

“Keh.  You’d need wings for that.”

“And?  I’d build wings!  Like Yuusei-niichan builds D-Wheels!”

Jack rolled his eyes.   _Kids_.

“It isn’t as easy as that.”

But for some reason, he didn’t think he was being listened to.

“I’d build ‘em big and black, like a crow’s!  Then I’d be able to fly and people’d look up an’ say there’s a great big black bird in the sky, but it’s me!”

He could only hope that Yuusei would be able to teach him how silly such things were, but knowing Yuusei that hope at least was a futile one.


End file.
